Rita Repulsa calls Selkie a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends
Summary: At the Regal Cinemas, the monsters are watching Inside Out and they're enjoying it. However, Rita Repulsa was not happy about watching Inside Out. When the scene reaches Bing Bong's death, Selkie became devastated which caused Rita Repulsa to be happy as she made fun of her by calling her a crybaby and breaking the film projector. Therefore, Rita Repulsa got grounded by the monster children and Indiana Jones and his friends beat her up for that. Meanwhile, Billy Hatcher comforts Selkie by lotionizing her feet with lotion, trimming her nails with nail clippers, filing down her nails with nail filers, sticking cotton balls between her toes, painting her nails with nail polish, putting an anklet around her right ankle, placing a temporary kitsune tattoo on her right instep and a toe ring on her right ring toe, tickling her feet with a feather and massaging her feet, toes and legs. Transcript: Part 1: Rita Repsula calls Selkie a crybaby during Bing Bong's death *(July 10, 2018, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful evening. The Monster Children are watching Inside Out. However, Rita Repulsa is not behaving at all.) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong death) *(A Kitsune named Selkie started sobbing and her yellow eyes began sparkling with tears as she began crying and it made Rita Repulsa very happy) *Rita Repulsa: Ha! (X20) Selkie you stupid fox, due to being sad over Bing Bong's death, you're such a crybaby fox! You are a crybaby fox! (X10) *Repulsa began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Selkie in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. *Rita Repulsa: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a red fox. Scared of fire you are, whimping like a red fox. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *Rita Repulsa and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Rita Repulsa: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Rita Repulsa and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby fox!! *starts crying and sobbing as her tears flood the entire theater and Rita Repulsa laughs at her as she break the film projector with an axe stopping the Inside Out movie for good *to: The Mavericks outside the theater *Flame Mammoth: Great, just great. *Spark Mandrill: Our chance of seeing Smallfoot slipped right out of our hands! *to: Female Kana in the black background surrounded by flames *Female Kana: (Does a Godzilla roar) (Changes to Scary Voice) RITA REPULSA! (X36) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Part 2: Rita Repsula gets beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Indiana Jones: *Staipo: *Sallah: *Marion: *Willie: *Short Round: *Elsa: *Henry Jones: *Brody: Part 3 Finale: Billy Hatcher comforts Selkie with a nail makeover and tickles her feet/Bedtime foot massage for Selkie *Animals Kings and Queens are having a party at the Lakeside as they are enjoying the food and playing in the Lakeside Arcade room *to: Selkie's room *is very sad as she is crying and her Kitsune tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast *Billy Hatcher: It's okay, Selkie. Rita Repulsa is getting beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends. She won't make you cry again. *Selkie: crying and sobbing hysterically Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I know! Sniffles Bing Bong's death is one of the saddest Pixar moments in history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *Billy Hatcher: It's okay to cry Selkie. Lucina and Inigo has made us and the Animal Kings and Queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, sushi, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *Selkie: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Mom and Dad make us Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. *and Billy Hatcher hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Lucina and Inigo made for dinner. Selkie and Billy Hatcher had Cheeseburgers for main course, Chicken Nuggets as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Selkie and Billy Hatcher are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Selkie and Billy Hatcher are all nice and comfy in their PJs, They soon set the air conditioner on to 74 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. Selkie and Billy Hatcher relaxed in bed together. They have their footwear off. It is now 7:00 PM. *began to yawn and Billy Hatcher began to notice her yawning. *Billy Hatcher: Hey Selkie, are you ok? *Selkie: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Rita Repulsa called me a crybaby and made fun of me. *Billy Hatcher: I know, Selkie. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Rita Repulsa made fun of you this evening. *stretched out her right foot and wiggled her toes cutely in front of Billy Hatcher as she thought about getting her toes painted *Selkie: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? *Billy Hatcher: Yes, wait here while I get Azura's nail makeover. *(Billy Hatcher leave Selkie's room to get Azura's nail makeover. Selkie begins to relax as she has her kitsune toy with her on her bed) *(Billy Hatcher then returns with Azura's nail makeover stuff) *Billy Hatcher: Sorry I'm late, I just getting Azura's nail makeover stuff. *Selkie: I think I'm ready for my nail makeover. *Billy Hatcher: Okay then, but before I trim your nails, I'm going to apply the lotion onto your feet. *Hatcher opens the dragon fruit lotion bottle, squeezes out the lotion onto his left hand, places the dragon ? lotion bottle down, rubs the lotion on his hands and scrubs the dragon fruit lotion onto Selkie's feet and toes. This caused Selkie to giggle in her game voice *Selkie: Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm!! Stop it, that tickles. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm. *Billy Hatcher: Aww, your feet look so cute as Female Kana's feet when they get tickled. Now I'm going trim your fingernails and toenails. *Hatcher grabs Selkie's hands and feet and starts trimming her fingernails and toenails. *Billy Hatcher: Now to file your nails down. *Hatcher files down Selkie's nails *Billy Hatcher: Finally, I will paint your nails. But before I paint your nails, I need to put some cotton balls in between your toes so they won't move. *(Billy Hatcher sticks cotton balls in between Selkie's toes. Billy Hatcher then gets the nail polish colors out.) *Billy Hatcher: Now, which color would you like, yellow, blue, red, orange, white or pink? *Selkie: Well I haven't tried pink yet so a pink color might work. *Billy Hatcher: Okay Selkie, let me put away the other polish colors and save the pink nail polish colors. *Hatcher puts away the other polish colors saves the set of pink nail polish *Billy Hatcher: Okay there's light pink, blush pink, hot pink, magenta pink or fuschia pink. Which pink fits you well? *Selkie: Maybe a light pink color would be cute. *Billy Hatcher: Okay, I will put the other pinks away except for the light pink. *Hatcher puts away the pink nail polish set and saves the light pink polish *Hatcher shakes the light pink nail polish bottle, opens the light pink nail polish bottle and painted Selkie's fingernails first. Afterwards he then started to paint Selkie's toenails. Selkie's big toe twitched when the polish touches the nail plate) *Selkie: (Giggles in her ? voice) *Billy Hatcher: Selkie, does it tickle a bit? *Selkie: Yes, my feet are just very sensitive. *(Billy Hatcher then continues painting Selkie's toenails. When he finished painting her toenails and the polish on her nails is dry, Billy Hatcher removes the cotton balls from Selkie's toes and throws the cotton balls that were stuck between Selkie's toes into the trash. Billy Hatcher then gets the anklets out *Billy Hatcher: Now, which color anklet would you like on your ankle? Red, yellow, blue, green, orange. pink, or white? *Selkie: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:X Calls Somebody A Crybaby During Some Films Category:Rita Repulsa's grounded days